everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
The Valkyrie Squad
The Valkyries Squad is the group composed by Valkyries-in-training that attend Ever After High and make up a very tightly-knit clique. Though mostly cousins (whether through blood or close relationships between their mothers), they tend to refer to themselves as "sisters." Their lowkey leader is Astrid Hedwig. Members Any daughter of a valkyrie that attend Ever After High can join the squad. It is currently composed by: * [[Astrid Hedwig|'Astrid Hedwig']]' - The Leader:' One of the oldest Valkyries, whose responsibility is to protect the group and make sure they're going to be the best warriors they can be. She is the daughter of Brunnhilde, the current leader of the Valkyries. Though harsh and violent, Astrid is a lot more compassionate about her "val sisters" and makes sure to train them and to take care of them. * [[Liv Mercybringer|'Liv Mercybringer']]' - The Healer:' The unique daughter of Eir, a Valkyrie and minor goddess of healing. Mostly known as the group's nurse, she's the one to provide medical aid when the Valkyries have a problem. Liv, along with Astrid, is one of the most respected members of the group. She also provided them the coolest matching jackets, made all by herself. * [[Eira Lifebringer|'Eira Lifebringer']]' - The Life Bringer:' Daughter of Hildr, Eira is one of the youngest Valkyries who look up a lot to both Liv and Astrid. She's a kind and sweetheart Valkyrie who can revive those who die in battle and, therefore, the Valkyries don't have to worry with dying during their training. She was named after Liv's mother, Eir, and shares a close bond with The Healer. * [[Silje Spearbringer|'Silje Spearbringer']]' - The Warrior:' Daughter of Geiravör, Silje is one of the younger Valkyries (being slightly older than Eira). Compared to her "sisters", Silje is very cautious when coming to new places and meeting new people. Despite her name, Silje, sadly can't use a spear, or axe, or sword, but she excels with using the rapier and is constantly training. * Hilda Stormswan - The Shapeshifter: 'Daughter of Kara, Hilda is a dreamy romantic and is around the same age as Audhild. She is more of an outsider when it comes to her 'sisters' but is very friendl. She has incredible weapon-making skills and can fight with the whip, the sword, and the dagger. She is always willing to help or give a few weapons to others but no one has asked her yet. She also can shape shift into a swan, every type, actually, but she usually goes with the classic white swan and can actually carry people while flying in swan form. * [[Audhild Magicheart|'Audhild Magicheart]] '- The Magician: '''Biological daughter of Herfjoturr, but adopted by Gondul. She was born with magical powers, which she is learning how to control in her favour. Sweetly nicknamed "Audy", Audhild is one of the oldest members of the squad, but is submissive and often looks up to Astrid. Generally uses more of her magic than any weapons when fighting, what somewhat annoys Astrid. * More TBA! (If you have a valkyrie and would like to have her here, please talk to WiseUnicorn or to Jade-the-Tiger!) Honourary Valkyries Those who are daughters of a Norse god with a alkyrie, but takes after their father's destiny, can also join the squad as honorary members. Current honourary valkyries: * 'Leora Watchman:' She is the daughter of Heimdall and a Valkyrie named Sophia who was for a short period of time the captain of the Valkyries and daughter of the Norse god Forsetti. She did learn how to fight with the Valkyries in Valhalla as a child and good friend to Liv Mercybringer. She is destined to take on her father's role as Heimdall and die at Ragnarok. Close Friends Those who are close to the squad, mostly composed by Norse mythos. * TBA - Tell us if you have a character that would fit! Group Activities The squad activities. While honourary valkyries can take advantage of these perks, there are some activities that are exclusive for the valkyries. * Weekly meetings to talk about their progress in training and such. ''(Exclusive for the valkyries) * Exclusive training rooms and schedules. Their professor can be either Brunnhilde or any other valkyrie when she can't attend. (Exclusive for the Valkyries) * Corners reserved only for them in the Coffee Castle and Hocus Latte, the top Cafes in Bookend. (For all members) * EAH kitchens reserved for them on weekends to learn how to make mead and wine for serving gods and einherjar in Valhalla (Exclusive for the Valkyries) * More TBA Weapons A list of weapons used by each individual valkyrie. Some weapons have names, some don't. * Calder: '''Astrid's sword. She doesn't go anywhere without the sword and trains mainly with it. It was previously used by her mother and has been in her family for generations. * '''Hope’s-point: '''Liv's spear, which she uses the most, thanks to its more long-range capabilities. * '''Battle-crowner: '''Liv's sword. * '''Erland: '''Eira's axe, which she uses to train with her water holograms and with the other valkyries, when required by Astrid. Not her personal favourite. * '''Bersi: '''Eira's magical shield, which can turn into a necklace. This one's her favourite, for sure, and she tends to use Bersi when fighting with actual people. * '''Feather's Light: '''Silje's rapier and her main weapon. * '''Summer's Light: Silje's sword, she hopes to be able to use. * 'Ajulian: '''Hilda's sword. She normally just uses it with her whip. * '''Bractosam: '''Hilda's whip. She normally just uses it with her sword. * '''Ckirryl: '''Hilda's backup dagger. It shrinks into a rosebud pink bracelet. * More TBA Trivia * The Valkyries have matching jackets made only for them by Liv. It's exclusive for the official members and they like to expose their awesomeness through the school with these jackets. * All the valkyries have the same tattoo in a exposed part of their body. It's rather large, to display their status as warriors. * The Valkyries have a second name within the group to display their status as a special Valkyrie. Example: Liv, ''The Healer. * Each one of them have a special weapon, which they use to fight (honourary valkyries can also have a weapon). * The group is composed exclusively by females, given the fact that the Valkyries were all females. * All of them share the Ragnarok Sparring class, due to them having to fight together one day. Gallery Liv Mercybringer Mythos OC.png|Their healer, Liv Mercybringer. Astrid.png|Their leader, Astrid Hedwig. Eira.png|Their "lifebringer", Eira Lifebringer. Category:School Groups